Tarot Cards
THE FOOL - represents new beginnings, having faith in the future, being inexperienced, not knowing what to expect, having beginners luck, improvisation, believing that the Universe provides, having no strings attached, being carefree. The Fool can represent a child or to be childlike, and to have an open mind. The Fool has the ‘there is no right or wrong answer’-mentality and instead follows his instinct to navigate himself through life. The Fool is pure and utter potential. Fool indicates someone who is exuberant and not afraid to show you just how much they enjoy life. They like to try new things but might lose interest after the initial excitement has worn off. They believe everything will work out well for them. They are full of faith and charisma. They listen to their hearts and follow their bliss and joy. Taking risks are a way of life, and more times than not, it is paying off. ##'THE FOOL REVERSED' - indicates new beginnings being blocked, the path is hidden and the seeker is having difficulties seeing the world with fresh eyes. You might be feeling stuck and uninspired when the Fool turns up reversed. Some might get lost in their heads, and be losing touch with reality. Lost in the dream and unable to manifest and grow in the physical plane. This card denotes the ones that are young at heart and who are often highly sensitive. They are in touch with their inner child and can get wounded quite easily (like children often do). They are still growing up you might say and have a lot still to learn. This is someone who has lost hope and is trapped in the doom and gloom. They believe they have nothing left to learn. They believe there is nothing wrong with them emotionally and often name and shames, pointing their fingers at everyone else. They repeat the same pattern in their lives and never seem to be in the flow. Often they have addictions that chain them to their behaviors. They are ready for the grave, thinking life generally sucks. #'THE MAGICIAN' - represents your ability to communicate clearly, to ‘sell’ yourself and to be innovative. The Magician has all the tools and resources available to manifest his desired outcome, so it is a good card to get if you want to create. The Magician is skillful and confident in his abilities, and he has the gift of the gab, able to pull the people in that he needs for his desired outcome to take place. Magician people can manifest and create almost anything they put their minds to. This is the mind over matter tarot card and it indicates people who have amazing abilities to use their skill and knowledge in ways that serve them. They believe anything is possible. They are often very creative people who are used to take the initiative. ##'THE MAGICIAN REVERSED' - indicates empty promises, false possibilities, a con man, misunderstandings and a lack of substance to make possibilities become a reality. The possible is becoming impossible when the Magician is upside down. You might find that no one is taking you seriously when this card shows up reversed, or that the people and situations in your life are confusing and unreliable. This is the audacious con man. They don’t believe they can have what they want and use manipulation to try to get their way. They are lacking in confidence and are either misunderstood or they misunderstand others. They can have problems with learning and are burying their heads in the sand. #'HIGH PRIESTESS' - represents secrets, magic, mystery, intuition, wisdom and the art of making the impossible become possible. This card can represent a psychic connection between people, a psychic person or someone who is a complete mystery to you. It can also represent using your inner voice to navigate through life. The High Priestess can represent your subconscious, and/or connect to your subconscious. In a reading, she often represents the women in your life, your mother, sister, wife, girlfriend, female boss/colleague. High Priestess tarot card speaks of someone with an intuitive and mysterious nature. This is someone who is highly intelligent and psychic, often well-educated and also very calculated. This is someone who needs to know what is going on and who needs to be in control, especially through gaining knowledge and working out the truth of a situation. ##'HIGH PRIESTESS REVERSED' - indicates blocked psychic abilities, and little to no awareness of the subconscious influences on our reality. Secrets are kept, answers are not found and instincts are wrong. She can represent an unpredictable woman in your life, with mood changes and hurtful remarks/outbursts. You might find it difficult to make decisions when this card turns up reversed. There is a loss of control and chaos often follows. There is a loss of knowledge and a kind of madness reigns. High Priestess reversed is someone volatile and unstable. You’ll find yourself walking on eggshell around this person. This is someone who goes out of their way to be a victim, and who believes the world is against them. #'EMPRESS' - represents feminine power, a nurturer and a family oriented person, our mother or a mother figure, abundance, femininity, fertility and the love of the home and family. The Empress is very sensual and confident in her own skin. She owns her own beauty. She is creative and nurturing and in touch with her own inner feelings. She loves luxury and beauty. This card ensures you that it is time to act upon your plans. The Empress speaks of someone who is very warm, sensual, loving, charismatic and beautiful. This is someone who loves deeply and openly shows their affections towards others. They are very creative people with nurturing instincts. ##'EMPRESS REVERSED' - indicate neglect and a lack of attention where there should be nurturing. She can represent a mother who gives little affection and hardly any protection to her child. The child can also symbolize a project, a relationship, an enterprise, the home and a business that need attention but are instead being left unattended. There might even be an abandonment of a child, the family and the home when this card shows up reversed. Her motherly and nurturing instinct are gone, even destroyed and actively prevented. This woman might even be lost in promiscuity and seduction, with a lack of love and care. This card often shows up reversed when the person is feeling unattractive. The Empress reversed denotes someone promiscuous, who feels alone and is often a worrywart. This is someone who is desperate for love and often go looking for it in all the wrong places. #'EMPEROR' - represents masculine energy, the ruler, and head of the household. Emperor can denote leaders of companies, organisations, and communities. The Emperor is an authority figure who creates a solid foundation for others to build upon. The Emperor creates order out of chaos. The Emperor uses logic rather than intuition, and he prefers well thought out plans above impulsive action. The Emperor has strong values and beliefs and is not likely to budge. The Emperor can often represent big companies and/or government organisations. Emperor tarot card denotes someone competitive and ambitious. This is the aggressive alpha-male who naturally gain power over others. Honest and offensive, Emperor people don’t apologise for their behaviour. ##'EMPEROR REVERSED' - denotes someone with a childish streak, inconsistent and unpredictable. If Emperor reversed represents the Seeker it can mean something is blocking the energy that gives the person authority. Rather than being respected, you might find that people are disrespecting and dishonoring you. There is a lack of control and order. Emperor reversed can indicate a time when chaos and havoc rules. indicates someone who feels dissatisfied and is unhappy with their life situation. They often lack confidence. This is someone who is absent or elusive. Dreamy and impulsive, they come across as highly unpredictable. #'HIEROPHANT' - represents group consciousness, religion and your belief system. Hierophant also denotes ceremony, traditions, kindness, charity and spiritual counselling. Hierophant assists the world to spiritually attune itself by giving the people rules and guidelines. Hierophant can represent an organisation that is based or funded by a religious organisation or an organisation that is very set in its values. The Hierophant tarot card is all about service and being of service. The Hierophant tarot card denotes someone who is searching for meaning in life. They are looking for an alternative approach when challenged and are wise teachers and friends. ##'HIEROPHANT REVERSED' - denotes prudence, silliness and hypocrisy. There are rules but no knowledge of why these rules are important. The ego is without guidance. There is an inflexibility in the system and in the people of the system. Perhaps it’s an institution who controls information and the leaders make themselves rich while the poor remains poor. By locking away information and keeping people ignorant, the people remain powerless to change and improve the system. Rather than helping the people and the community, the system uses the communities as a platform to get their own agendas favoured. #'LOVERS' - represents love and relationships and soul mates. The lovers tarot card indicates physical attractions and the choices we make to become more whole. The Lovers represents doing the things that make us feel complete and being with the people who make us feel at home. The Lovers tarot is all about wholeness and union. It is also a card for enlightenment and communication, and by being intellectually nourished as well as emotionally fulfilled. To find our match in a partner, job, and community we must first get to know ourselves on a deeper level. ##'LOVERS REVERSED' - indicates a breakup between partners, families, and friends. Whatever it is, the people who split up are not creating the same magic and chemistry on their own and become less whole. Lovers reversed can also indicate a wrong choice being made. The spiritual and mental connection between people are lost or blocked. #'CHARIOT' - represents your will-power and determination. It represents victory through assertiveness. The Chariot gives you the green light to charge ahead and take control over your life. Your success depends on your will and ability to be in control, and to be brave enough to move forward even in unknown territory. ##'CHARIOT REVERSED' - someone with low self-esteem and little control over their emotions. They lack direction in their lives and are afraid of success. Sometimes they are interested in so many things that they get lost and fail to choose a path for themselves. There is often sadness within and even overwhelming grief. This is someone who might have fatigue and social anxiety. #'STRENGTH' - represents our courage, passions, strength, self-confidence, patience and compassion. Strength reminds us to follow our passions, to take the time to do the things that make us tick, that makes us strong within ourselves and which builds confidence and self-worth. As the woman in the picture is taming the lion, we are reminded that anything is possible as long as we believe in ourselves, are patient and use love rather than force. ##'STRENGTH REVERSED' - denotes a lack of courage, lack of passion, fear, even timidity, and impatience. Weak will and lack of backbone are indicated when Strength shows up reversed. The lion remains untamed, often due to fear of standing out due to peer pressure. The Seeker remains a sheep. Sometimes the fear is too strong, and willpower alone isn’t going to work. #'HERMIT' - represents spending time alone, being a lone wolf, soul-searching, seeking spiritual guidance, introspection. The Hermit lets us know that the answers we seek are already within us. Other people will be drawn to you to get your advice. The Hermit tarot card can also represent a teacher, or being a teacher to others. You might find yourself in a situation where you are both being the teacher and the student. ##'HERMIT REVERSED' - indicates isolation and paranoia. There is no insight rather there is a twisted and a vicious side to the person. Hermit tarot card reversed also denotes someone who is very lonely and is ‘losing’ their grip on reality due to the amount of time they spend by themselves. The lantern is unable to shed any light and the person is buried in worries and darkness. #'WHEEL OF FORTUNE' - what is meant to be is meant to be. In the tarot when the Wheel of Fortune turns up it means that the events and people in your life are in your life due to divine prearrangement. Things work out the way it should due to divine timing and divine intervention. There is often a strong soul connection to those around you when the Wheel of Fortune shows up in your tarot readings. ##'WHEEL OF FORTUNE REVERSED' - indicates bad luck and misfortune. Instead of hitting the top of the wheel and moving forward, you are hitting the bottom, often stagnating. The wheel might not be turning at all and much-needed change is eluding you. This card reversed can also denote that what should be good luck, turns into misfortune. #'JUSTICE' - represents all kinds of legal matters, the spiritual laws of truth and cause and effect. When the Justice card shows up it reminds us to be lawful and fair to achieve the best result. It can also represent a legal case. The other cards next in the layout will tell you if the legal matters playing out in your life will be of your benefit or dismay. ##'JUSTICE REVERSED' - denotes injustice, unfairness, imbalance. You are either getting too much or too little of what you need. Something might be preventing the energy of fairness and balance from succeeding. It can be documents being hidden or people acting selfishly. The tools of justice might be missing and the scales of balance and the sword of the intellect are gone. #'HANGED MAN' - represents being temporarily suspended. Life is on hold, but it serves a purpose. While you are being suspended you gain a whole new perspective, and this perspective is necessary for you to gain the insight and enlightenment necessary to take you to your next level. If you were to get hanged, what thoughts would flood your mind? ##'HANGED MAN REVERSED' - indicates stubbornness and selfishness, refusing to give up your perspective to gain new insight. This card reversed denotes someone who is feeling apart from the world and unable to communicate their point of view and their perspective to others. No sacrifice and no new insight. #'DEATH' - represents transformation, endings, and new beginnings. When Death tarot card shows up it tells you that things will not be the same again. You have outgrown a part of yourself, and it’s time to embrace the new. A transformation is taking place, you are growing and changing with the circumstances you find yourself in. ##'DEATH REVERSED' - indicates that something that should have come to a blessed end for some reason persists. ‘Not death’ is not a desired thing as it is not living either. For some reason, the person is holding on. Blocked grief is often a factor. The seeker might be unable to face the pain of loss. #'TEMPERANCE' - represents a balanced interaction between the elements to create something new and fresh. Temperance includes all the elements in such a way that it brings out the best of each substance. When the Temperance card shows up in your life there is great balance and strength between the different areas and people in your life that are working together. ##'TEMPERANCE REVERSED' - indicates that the balance between two opposing elements to create a third goes terribly wrong. This card often shows up when two different people who could bring out the best in each other instead bring out the worst. There is no middle ground and at least one is left feeling exhausted and drained. Elements refuse to mix. #'DEVIL' - represents our primal desire for earthly pleasures. It also represents our fears that causes addiction and compulsive behavior. The Devil is a very materialistic and ambitious tarot card so when the Devil card shows up in your reading you might find yourself craving more power and money in your life. ##'DEVIL REVERSED' - indicate temptations resisted, stricter moral kept and they escape the chains from the devil. The Seeker might be too restricted in their life, and they have little or no desires that drive them. They might be taking no chances at all, have no ambition to become anything out of the ordinary in the physical and material world. #'TOWER' - represents disaster, emotional ‘meltdowns’ and/or tantrums, anger issues, upheaval and sudden change that are caused by disruption and revelations rocking the foundation of the person, household, organisation or even country, depending on the nature of the question. When the Tower is showing up it lets you know that you must face the truth about a situation or an issue to be able to have positive changes in your life. ##'TOWER REVERSED' - denotes secrets and lies that would have brought down the false structures remain hidden and there is no shake-up. There is no destruction and the Tower remains standing. The Seeker might not want to face facts as it will create too many chains of events in their life. #'STAR' - represents hope, a bright future, joy, optimism, guidance, finding satisfying answers and feeling connected to the divine. The Star can signify recovering from illness and/or trauma. Divine light shines through you always, and the Star tarot card is here to remind you of that. ##'STAR REVERSED' - indicates that any hope or promise offered are going to be false. There is leading astray instead of finding one’s way. There is a feeling of being lost with no way out. Hope is blocked and the Seeker is unable to see any new opportunities. #'MOON' - represents illusions, intuition, fantasies, fears and anxiety. When the Moon tarot card appears things might not be quite as they seem. Your insecurities might be running high or you find yourself on the receiving end of other people’s insecurities. ##'MOON REVERSED' - denotes someone who is mysterious, receptive and intuitive. They are very empathetic and tend to absorb their environment like a sponge, getting lost in those around them. Many exhibit amazing artistic abilities and psychic gifts. #'SUN' - represents success, joy, sunshine, day, warmth and happiness. The Sun shows up when life is sunny and you are enjoying your time with the people you love. Life is simple rather than complicated. Relationships are blossoming and you are feeling loved. ##'SUN REVERSED' - indicates new beginnings, success and happiness being blocked. Success is blocked due to reaching the wrong conclusions and having bad reasoning and poor logic. Things are frustrating and unclear. #'JUDGMENT' - indicate taking responsibility for your actions and your life, being a good judge of character, seeing the truth and knowing what you want. Judgement card often shows up when you need to step up and be a leader, speaking the truth and being more assertive. ##'JUDGMENT REVERSED' - indicates taken on burdens, digging oneself deeper into the old life, being haunted by the past and unable to let go. There is something blocking the Seeker from renewing themselves. #'THE WORLD' - represents fulfilment and successful completion of a cycle. You know your place in the world, and your life lessons have made you smart and accomplished. The World shows up when the world is ready for you and want what you have to offer. ##'THE WORLD REVERSED' - indicates staying at home secluded within the comfort zones. Ventures are abandoned and projects remain incomplete. The Seeker is unable to finish what they started. There is a false view of the world that often stops the person from getting involved and enjoying what the world has to offer.